Please Don't Do this
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Private backed away as his leader inched toward him with a smirk. "Wh-What are you doing?" Private whimpered. Skipper pinned him to the ground, "It'll be over soon." His smirk got wider.
1. Chapter 1

****_It's strange that I thought of this idea as I was going to church. xD This story is going to be good! I can tell! _

_-Sweet Pripper_

**Skipper's POV**

-Every animal in the zoo is dying, one by one. They're raped then killed. Ringtail was actually scared out of his wits. (Me: Shocker.) He didn't even do anything. Marlene screamed her lungs out but didn't even scream. Of course only the small animals get killed. And they didn't even struggle to get away from me which is stupid. And the best of all, my team knows nothing about it. Nothing.- I turn off my log with a smirk.

"How I love what I do."

I walk out of the lab, seeing Rico and Kowalski playing checkers while Private was watching TV. And they were next for the cruel torture.

**Private's POV**

It's been a mystery why the animals in the zoo have been found dead. Kowalski says they were raped then killed. But he doesn't know who did it. He was suspecting Skipper did it. Why on earth would Skipper rape someone like Marlene for example?! Why would he do it at all. Kowalski is just being paranoid that's all.

**Kowalski's POV**

I think I come up to a conclusion. Skipper always leaves the HQ, and the next day, the animal he raped is dead. And he is always there before us. He claims he was looking over the crime scene. I'm going to get the damn truth out of the commando penguin. No matter what.

**Rico's POV**

I hear everything Skipper says in his log. And it proves Kowalski is right. My leader rapes and kills. What if we're next?

_Review please! Or you're going to be Skipper's next victim. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Whoa... Be prepared. For mild terror_

-Sweet Pripper

**Skipper's POV**

I had gotten rid of the other two. Rico screamed so loud, I almost got caught by Kowalski but I got rid of him too.

_"I knew you were behind this Skipper!" Kowalski growled._

_"And you did nothing?" I laughed insanely._

_He began to walk backwards to the door but I pinned him to the ground. _

_"Why are you doing this?!" Kowalski snapped. _

_"First of all, because I can! Besides, If I let you live, you wouldn't let me do worse to innocent Private." I smirked._

_"You monster!" He screamed. _

And little Private was next.

"Private?" I called, hiding a smirk.

The younger walked over to me, "Yes Skippa?"

I shoved him in the lab. I locked the door behind me.

"Why are we in here? Rico and K'walski were killed in here..." Private said nervously.

I chuckled darkly, walking toward him with a smirk.

Private backed away from me, "W-What are you d-d-doing?" He whimpered.

I pinned him to the ground.

"Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it." I whispered, my smirk widening.

He struggled to get away from me but it was useless since I was stronger than him. I turned his head to the side and firmly kissed the side of his neck. He whimpered and trembled wildly. I traced my flipper down his stomach, smirking as he whimpered. I tried to force his feet apart but he was using all his strength to keep his feet close together.

"No, no!" He cried.

I slapped him, "Shut up!"

He whimpered, shaking in fear. I finally forced his feet apart.

**Private's POV**

OHGODOHGOD... Kowalski was right.. He was right! Why was he doing this? It doesn't make sense! I screamed in pain as he thrusted into me firmly, which hurt like hell! I struggled to get away as I screamed loudly. I was going to die. My vision went black. Should I be glad for that? Hell no. *** I sat up groaning. Everything ached for some reason. I just didn't get why I was alive...

_ Whoa... O.O_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the short chapter O_

_-Sweet Pripper_

I stood up slowly. It was hard to believe that Skipper did that. I walked out of the lab. The main room was empty. I shot up the ladder and ran around the zoo. Every animal was dead! I unsteadily stopped in front of Pika's tree, that she lived in. She suddenly flew out of it. Pika flew out of the zoo. I was frozen for a long time. I looked around, Skipper didn't seem to be anywhere.. I ran toward the gates to the exit of the zoo. I almost got out of this place when I was tackled to the ground. I looked up and practically screamed.

Skipper was above me with a smirk, "And where do you think you're going?"

How did I not hear him coming? I yelped as he pulled me on my feet and dragged me over to the HQ. I think I know why Skipper didn't kill me. He loved to rape people, and I was the only one left in the zoo he could rape. Why did I have to suffer? I groaned as I was shoved into the HQ. I scampered into my bunk trembling. *** I only could go outside sometimes.

"I'm telling you, there's something wrong with that penguin!" Alice snapped, pointing at me.

If you ask me, I think there's something wrong with Skipper!

"It's fine, we might have to close the zoo anyway since the other animals are dead." The usual guy said from her walky talky.

Alice walked away. I went in the HQ tiredly. I climbed in my bunk and closed my eyes.

_Review if you want more!_

_Private: NO! Don't review! _

_Me: Shut up Private. _


	4. Chapter 4

_EVIL! Enjoy the chapter._

_-Sweet Pripper_

I sat up on my bunk shaking. I didn't bother to look round, I ran for the ladder. But then I was pinned to the wall. I looked forward to see my leader smirking at me.

"When are you going to learn that running away is useless?" He asked.

I whimpered. I stayed there helplessly as Skipper kissed my neck firmly. Then he nipped at my neck causing me to cry out in pain.

"W-Why are y-you do-do-doing this?" I groaned.

He let me drop to the ground. I screamed as he bent my flippers. He left me lying on the ground crying.

**Skipper's POV**

I didn't rape him all the way which wasn't usually me! I wasn't supposed to love! Rape was what I was supposed to do, right? I growled, standing in the lab. No no no! I noticed Private limping across the room. He grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around his flippers then he limped out. I sighed, covering my head. Did I miss my old leader self? Maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's chapter... OH SHIT! I forgot. _

_-Sweet Pripper_

**Private's POV**

The next morning I woke up, I had a headache that more felt like a brick was on my forehead, and my throat hurt! I opened my eyes but everything was blurry. I sobbed from the pain. I ignored the flippers that went around me. I cried until I passed out. *** When I woke up again, I partially screamed. What did Skipper do? Rape me in my sleep? No he wouldn't do that... I can't suffer when I'm asleep. I slipped out of his flippers and noticed we wern't in the HQ. We seemed in a cabin or something. And I was on a bed... I got off the bed really confused. How'd the hell did I even- Oh shit. I think HE brought me here. Maybe cause the zoo was going to close.. So confused..I yawned, still tired. I fell to the floor, asleep.

**Skipper's POV**

I woke up to see Private passed out on the floor. i groaned in annoyance. I picked him up and put him on the bed. My real problems begin when he wakes up. It took a while until he finally woke up. He scooted to the edge of the bed without falling off. I didn't know what to say to him..

"I'm er... Sorry..." I said slowly, avoiding eye contact.

I mentally punched myself. Thats what I choose to say?

**Private's POV**

Sorry? Oh yeah, sure you are... Why'd you rape me then? I looked around to see if there was a door. Oh shit, it was locked. I kept looking around for some way to get the hell out of here. There wasn't.

"Why are you even doing this?! I didn't do anything to you!" I shouted, turning away so he wouldn't see my tears.

He wouldn't care anyway. I heard him sigh then unlock the door and leave the room. I just sat there crying. *** I was still laying on the bed with tears going down my face.

"Private do not tell me you have been laying on this bed all day..." A voice said quietly.

I turned my head to see my leader in the doorway. He walked over and reached his flipper out but I rolled away from him.

"No s-stay away from me!" I sobbed.

I realized I had rolled onto the floor. I backed away as he walked toward me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed.

"PRIVATE I'M NOT GOING TO FUCKING HURT YOU!" He shouted.

I held my head, dammit the headaches just hate me. I fell to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

_Private: Looks like Sweet Prippah fell asleep... Again... Enjoy the chapter anyway..._

I felt Skipper pick me up and lay my on the bed.

"Private?" He asked.

"W-what?" I whimpered.

"Please be ok..." He whispered.

"No." I said, closing my eyes.

"Private!" Skipper whined.

I opened my eyes.

"My head hurts." I said quietly.

Skipper sighed before wrapping his flippers around me softly.

"Just go to sleep." I heard him whisper in my ear as I closed my eyes.

I blushed heavily as I felt him kiss my cheek. So many questions ran for my mind but I knew they couldn't be answered. *** I woke up to no longer see my leader there. I rolled onto the floor and limped out of the room. Everything was spinning but I didn't care. I tripped and landed face first on the floor. I yelped in pain.

"Private, your weak and you decided to walk?" I heard a stern voice ask.

I look up to see Skipper.

"I'm not a baby. I can walk." I argued.

Skipper shook his head, "Why are you so stupid?"

I said nothing. He picked me up and brought me back to the bed.

"Stay in the bed or I'll break your feet so you can't walk." Skipper huffed.

I paused. Would he really break my feet? That thought disappeared when Skipper kissed me forehead. I blushed slightly.


End file.
